fanfictioncharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Analyne
Analyne (ann-uh-leen) is an Original Character created and developed by Fera for use in her original SciFi story. She is Ida Smith's personal AI and helps Ida with the surgical procedures involved with augmentations. Analyne also helps Ida with her overall experiments, helping with research and calculations. She is a cheeful and positive AI, but one that tends to over work herself at times too. She shares a friendly rivalry with Radar. Existence Analyne was created by the Andra Organization for Casinth. She came online for the first time in Casinth's labs, being restricted as protocol dictated. As Analyne proved her worth, she was granted more and more access until she could control the entire lab if she wished to. Analyne was eventually assigned to Ida Smith when she first joined Casinth, but it's unclear how old Analyne was at the time. It has been over two decades since she joined Ida, however. Along with Sonia and Radar, Analyne survived after Prauss took control of Casinth She was around when Casinth began to augment their soldiers and has been involved with that program from the beginning. Analyne calls this program barbaric when describing it, but she doesn't question anyone's decisions. Analyne was also involved with Project Dark Void, though her help was only in keeping him stable through the growing stages. She continues her service as she has for many years, continuing to simply assist Ida even during the attempts to recapture Project Sierra. Personality Cheerful, friendly and positive, Analyne is great at playing a supportive role. She gets along easily with most people on base, getting along exceptionally well with the klorvok that work in the labs. Analyne likes to learn and analyze things which leads her to engage in deep conversation if not be silent to process on her own. Analyne is noted to fully trust Ida and those Ida trusts. While she is good at managing tasks, Analyne can sometimes get carried away in trying to help and overwork herself to the point she's working at full capacity. She also demonstrates a sense of humor that at times can be a bit concerning or go over the heads of others. Notable Relationships *'Ida Smith' :: Ida and Analyne get along well and share a great amount of trust between them. Analyne is willing to break rules and protocol for Ida. They act like best friends but maintain a work relationship as well. Analyne is often the one doing calculations for Ida during her experiments among a few other tasks. *'Zak Adams' :: Since Ida treats Zak like a son, Analyne places as much trust in him as Ida does. She and Zak are often talking due to how often he's in the labs. He doesn't mind her and prefers keeping things on a strict professional level. Analyne has known him as long as Ida has and helped with the augmentations he had done. *'Nathan Brees' :: Nathan knows Analyne pretty well. She helped with his augmentations and later helped Ida save his life. It was Analyne who designed the robotic body Nathan was integrated with. Due to his state she often sees him for repairs and check ups. They get along well and often have casual conversations. *'Kimberly Li' :: Kimberly knows of Analyne just like Zak and Nathan do. As she spends more time among the fleet, Kimberly contacts Analyne from her flagship if she needs to talk to someone on base. Kim often socialized with Analyne before becoming a Fleet Admiral so they get along. As time passed though, their relationship became a bit more distant and more work professional only. *'Sonia' :: Analyne knew Sonia before she was reprogrammed. The two were very cooperative and friendly towards one another, often asked to carry out tasks together. Analyne was responsible for disabling Sonia so she could be reprogrammed. Since then the two haven't had much to do with each other. *'Radar' :: These two constantly fight each other much like their owners. Analyne likes to pick on Radar and often does for her own amusement. They do work together, however, and exchange data per the request of their owners. When working they won't fool around. Trivia *Analyne's name is a play on "Analysis"/"Analyze". It follows the theme of Radar and Sonia's names, each being named in reference to technology. *She proves that, in story, not all AIs are blue in color, but rather can come in any color desired. *Analyne's other preferred form is that of an Alt. Anerian. *Her hairstyle does not actually cover one eye. Being inspired by Salina's ponytail, a "clip" is seen holding it back when Analyne appears visually. *Much like Ida, Analyne is upset towards the changes brought to Casinth when Prauss took control. She will often tell of how things used to be before Prauss took his position. *She will sometimes tell stories to others. *Analyne is Territe built like all other AIs within Casinth. *It's estimated that Analyne is over five decades old. Gallery To fullview an image, right click it and choose "Open Link in New Tab". femalecast.png|Analyne seen in an incomplete set of the SciFi story's female cast.|link=http://metroid-tamer.deviantart.com/art/SciFi-Girls-191656257 Category:Original Character Category:Fera